Problem?
by Snowie Swirl
Summary: When Henry bumps or meets Rika he instently falls in love with her and then Rika soon finds out she loves and cares for Henry as well! Takato may act cool with all of this but later on hes gonna have a problem with it!


Problem?  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful and sunny day in Tokoyo Japan. But sometimes it was not  
always so beautiful and lovely.  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.  
"A Digimon!"  
Henry ran as fast as he could to see where this Digimon was. Just as he  
turned a corner he bumped into someone.  
"Hey watch it!" yelled an annoyed voice.  
Henry quickly picked the girls books up and handed them to her.  
"So sorry!" Henry bowed.  
Just then his eyes wided as he realized who he had ran into.  
"Are you by and chance Rika Nonaka?"Asked Henry.  
"In the flesh!" smirked Rika.  
Henry was so stunned at how beautiful she looked he forgot all about the  
Digimon he picked up on his digi vice.  
"I'm Henry." he smiled as he put his hand out. "Nice to meet you!"  
Rika looked at his hand for a second then shook it.  
"So i guess you go to a private school huh?" Asked Henry as he checked out  
the uniform she was wearing.  
"Yes." She replied. "It really sucks!"  
"Why?"  
"Because its a school for losers!" She said kicking the dirt.  
"I'm sure thats not the real reason." Henry smiled.  
Rika raised an eyebrow.  
"Well i would love to stay and chat but i need to go. Cya!"  
Rika was then out of site.  
Henry smiled and blushed.  
Just then Terriermon poped out from Henry's bag.  
"Henry we were suppose to find that digimon not stop and talk with girls."  
He said jumping on Henry's shoulder.''  
"Uh...." replied Henry. He was still looking in the dierection Rika left  
in.  
"HELLO. Earth to Henry!" Terriermon said knocking on his head.  
"Huh? what?"  
"Its about time you snapped out of it." Terriermon said.  
"Sorry." Henry said to his digimon friend. "My mind was some where else."  
"Ohhhhhh!!" Terriermon was now realizeing what was going on.  
"What?"  
"You got a girlfriend!" He sang.  
"Do not!" Henry blushed.  
"Yeah yeah sure. " Terriermon laughed. "Now lets go find that Digimon."  
  
^^^***^^^  
Next day...  
  
"You ran into Rika Nonaka?!" Takato asked very surprised.  
"Yeah." Henry nodded. "And shes so beautiful."  
"Beautiful?" Takato laughed. " She may be beautiful but shes not the  
sweetest girl in the world. So you dont stand a chance with her."  
"Chance?" Henry was confused.  
"You like her dont you?"  
"Ye- NO!" Henry was blushing deep red.  
Takato laughed.  
" Just say it." Takato said patting him on the back.  
"I dont like Rika!" Henry said getting redder and redder.  
"Then why is your face all red?" Takato asked.  
"Sun burn." He replied.  
"Sun burn?" He asked. "Its snowing!" He laughed.  
"Maybe....i have a little crush on her."  
" A little?" Takato raised an eyebrow.  
"OKAY I LOVE HER!" Henry confessed.  
"Wh...what?" Takato was shocked.  
"I love her." Henry said once again.  
"You just met her!" Takato shouted. "How can you already love her?"  
Henry looked to Takato.  
"It was love at first site...." He replied.  
"Even if you do love her..." Takato said in a serious tone. " You still  
dont stand a chance."  
Henry smiled.  
"We shall see...."  
^^^****  
Rikas house.....  
"So you talked to a boy with out killing him first?" Asked the fox like  
digimon.  
"Hes not like other boys.." Rika replied.  
"How?"  
"I dont know..." Rika said. " I just got this feeling."  
"Love?" Renamon asks.  
"Love?" Rika asked herself. "Could that be it?"  
" I got homework to do." Rika said shutting her eyes. " Please leave."  
"As you wish."  
Renamon then dissapeard.  
  
***^^^^^  
December 21#  
Henrys apartment....  
It was now christmas holiday! and all the kids were out of school. Henry  
was in his room practiceing how to ask Rika out.  
"Please go out with me?" Henry asked. "Nah..." He sighed.  
"Just ask her!" Terriermon said.  
"Its not that easy!" Replied Henry.  
"Sure it is!" He smiled. "Just go up to her and say "Would you like to go  
see a movie with me."  
Henry sighed.  
"Its worth a try"  
*****  
PARK....  
"Hey look! its Rika!" Said Takato pointing her out.  
"RIKA OVER HERE!" Called Kazu.  
Rika then walked on over.  
"Hey Goggle heads." She then looked to Henry. "Hey Henry."  
"Hey" Henry blushed.  
"So why did you call me over?" Rika asked crossing her arms. "Better be  
important."  
"Well i..." Henry started.  
"Yes?"  
"Will...you...will...i...you." Henry fumbled for his words.  
"I'm waitting." Rika tapped her foot.  
"Will you go out with me?" Henry asked now blushing like mad.  
Rika was surprised at first but smiled.  
"I would love too." She smiled.  
Everyone was shocked at Rika's anwser.  
"G...Great!" Henry smiled. "Shall we say tonight at 7:00?"  
"Sure!"  
"Good. i will pick you up"  
Rika smiled. Then before she left she placed a small kiss on Henrys cheek.  
"Looking forward to it." She whisperd in his ear. Then left.  
Henry on the other hand was speachless.  
"I think Henry has gone off to wonderland." Laughed Kazu.  
"Yeah." Agreed Kenta.  
"Why is he all red Takato?" asked Guilmon .  
"Hes in love." Replied Takato.  
" i......i....cant believe she said yes." Henry said to himself.  
^^^***  
6:55 PM  
"Your going on a date huh?." Asked Henry's older brother Mike who was  
watching Henry putting on a tie. Henry was wearing a dark blue button up  
shirt along with blue jeans.  
"Yep." Replied Henry. "I'm going on a date with Rika Nonaka."  
"I heard of her!" Said Mike. "The digimon queen!"  
"How cute! my little brother is going on a date." Said Henrys older sister  
Lizzy as she walked into the room.  
"I dont see what the big deal is." Henry replied putting some hair gel in.  
"Its your first date right?" Asked Lizzy.  
"Yes."  
"Well there are rules you need to know." she replied.  
"Like what?" Asked Henry as he looked to Lizzy with a confused look on his  
face.  
"Rule number one." She started. " Dont kiss on the first date. "  
"Why?" Asks Henry.  
"Nevermind! now rule number 2....."  
*******  
"Try this Rika!" Said her mother holding up a dress with teddy bears on it.  
"Mom!" Rika shouted. "I'm 14 years old i think i can pick out my own  
clothes!"  
"Well you wanna look nice for your first date dont you?"  
"Yeah i wanna look nice." She replied. "Just not dorkey!"  
Her mother sighed.  
"Okay, okay!" smiled her mom. "Pick them out your self."  
"THANK YOU!" sighed Rika.  
Then her mom left.  
"Renamon..." Rika called softy.  
"Yes?" She asked as she appeard behind her.  
"I dont know if i should wear my hair up or down."  
"I think you should wear it down." She replied. " Makes you look  
beautiful."  
"Thanks" Smiled Rika and she took her hair down.  
"Why didin't you ask your mom her advice.?"  
"I wanted to ask someone with taste." She replied.  
~*~DING DONG!~*~  
"Oh hello Henry!" Smiled Mrs Nonaka. "Please come in. Rika will be out in a  
second."  
"Thanks." Replied Henry as he took a seat.  
Then a few seconds later....  
"Hi Henry." Said a voice.  
Henry looked up and was shocked.  
Rika was wearing a baby blue tank top with dark blue jeans. Plus her hair  
was down and she was wearing a golden necklace around her neck.  
Henry rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not in some wonderful dream.  
Rika noticed how he was looking at her and smiled.  
"You look very cute Henry." She giggled.  
"T...Thanks..." Henry shutterd. "You too."  
"Shall we go?" Asked Rika.  
"Yeah. I was thinking of seeing Tokoyo monster but you-" Henry was cut off  
as Rika grabbed his arm.  
"I always wanted to see that!" She said excitedly. "Lets go!"  
*****  
At the movie....  
Rika and Henry sat in the front row. But what they didin't know was Takato  
, Kazu and Kenta were in the second.  
"Hey Takato..." Started Kenta.  
"Yeah?" He asked taking a hand full of popcon and shoving it in his mouth.  
"Those people in front of us kinda look like....Rika and Henry." He said  
pointing them out.  
"Hey yeah!" Whispered Kazu. "They must be!"  
There eyes wided in surprise as they saw Henry put his arm around Rika.  
"Hes dead for sure!" Kenta Whispered to Takato and Kazu who agreed.  
Then they saw Rika lay her head on his shoulder.  
"WHAAA!!!" All three of them yelled.  
"Shhh!!!"  
"Sorry" Takato whispered.  
"Did you hear somthing Henry?" They heard Rika say. "It kinda sounded like  
Takato.."  
"Nah." Henry said. " Takato would not wanna see somthing like this." He  
replied.  
"Yeah." Rika giggled. " Probably wanna see Barney and friends."  
"Awww man!" Wined Kenta. "I forgot to set my VCR for it."  
Takato and Kazu had sweatdrops.  
"Hey." Whispered Kazu to Takato.  
"What?" He asked looking at Kazu.  
"I say we follow them after."  
"What?!" Takato shouted and got another " SHHH" from behind them."  
"Sorry." He then looked back at Kazu. "Are you crazy?!"  
"No!" He replied. "Come on Takato dont you wanna see how it turns out.?"  
"Well....."  
"GREAT" Smiled Kazu.  
^^****  
  
Later after the movie was over Kazu and Takato followed them to the beach  
where they hid behind a huge rock. (A/N : Kenta didint come because he was  
too chicken!)  
Fifthteen minutes later....  
"Dude..." Yanwed Kazu. "This is so boring."  
"Yeah." Agreed Takato. "all they have been doing is talking."  
"Wait!" Said Kazu. "Look!"  
Takato and Kazu watched in deep surprise and shock as they saw Rika wrapped  
her arms around Henry's neck and his around her waist. And met in a kiss  
with passion.  
"I cant believe it..." Takato started. "They kissed."  
Kazu then got out her mini camera and took a picture.  
"Kazu!" Takato shouted.  
Rika and Henry pulled away when they felt a flash.  
"Dude!" Kazu said. "They must of heard you."  
******  
"What was that?" Rika asked.  
"I dont know." Glared Henry. "But it became from behind that rock." he said  
pointing to it.  
***  
Takato and Kazu freaked as they saw Henry coming their way. They ran away  
so fast they forgot.......Kazus Camera!  
**  
"Huh?" Said Henry confused.  
"What is it?" Rika called.  
"A camera?" Henry picked it up and noticed the litte name tag on the  
bottom.  
"Kazu........"  
Rika then walked over.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"Its Kazus Camera!" Henry replied showing it to Rika.  
"They were spying on us!" Rika said tighting her fists.  
"Those morons!"  
****^^^^  
Rikas house.....  
"Well i had a nice time." Rika said sweetly.  
"I'm glad you did." Henry smiled. "Thats all that matters to me. Is that  
your happy."  
Rika smiled and kissed him on the lips.  
"Cya sometime tommorow." Rika said softly then walked into her house.  
When Rika was out of site Henry glared.  
"Takato and Kazu will pay!" he growled.  
  
^****  
Next day at the park  
  
" You what?!" Takato yelled.  
"I said i forgot my Camera!" Kazu replied a little pale.  
"What if..." Takato was cut off by an angry Henry .  
"TAKATO! KAZU!" He yelled.  
"Uh oh...." they both said.  
"I seem to of found your Camera Kazu!" Growled Henry.  
"What makes you think its mine?" He said nervously.  
"Your name is on the bottom." Henry replied throwing it at him. "You guys  
were spying on us!"  
"What makes you think i was?" Takato asked.  
"I heard you shout." Henry replied crossing his arms.  
"Oh crap" Said Kazu and Takato.  
"Oh crap is right." Said another voice.  
Takato and Kazu paled as they saw Rika march up to them.  
"Rika!" They both yelled.  
"Explain yourselfs!" She yelled.  
"It was Kazu's idea!" Said Takato pointing at him. " He made me come!"  
BEEP BEEP!  
" Damn!" Shouted Henry looking at his watch.  
"What?" Asked Rika.  
" I got kung-fu lessons." He replied looking at Rika. " I gotta go."  
"Okay." Rika smiled. " Cya later."  
Henry kissed Rika then looked at Takato and Kazu. " I'll finish with you  
later." He glared then left.  
Takato and Kazu prepared for the beating of Rika Nonaka.  
She then punched them both in the stomach.  
"Be lucky i didin't kill you!"  
"OOoohhh......" Kazu and Takato groaned in pain.  
^^^****  
"You did what?" Henry laughed. He was talking on the phone with Rika.  
"I punched them in the stomach." She replied. "I would have kicked them  
where the sun dont shine but i thought i would save it in case they found  
us in bed together." She joked.  
Henry blushed.  
"Well they got what they paid for."  
"Yeah." Agreed Rika. "Say...wanna meet at the park today?" she asked with  
a hint of hope in her voice.  
"Sure." Henry smiled. "I will meet you there in 5 minutes."  
"Okay" Said Rika. "Bye."  
"Bye."  
***^^^^  
Rika and Henry were sitting on a bench when....... 


End file.
